OC templates
redirectSample Builds OC Templates Welcome to Redshift's handy-dandy(and unofficial) Original Characters template page! Here, I will have some information on putting together your OC's stats, as well as templates to help make the process as easy as possible. These templates represent a typical combat-oriented character, and while they are ready to go as-is, I recommend playing with the numbers a bit to make it suit your character. You can easily swap the numbers around in the stats section, or change the attacks, or replace an attack with an ability. Additional stats, attacks, and abilities may be purchased later when you earn Advancement Points! Please note that Decepticons get free Flight in mode 1; keep that in mind if you use the cassette, medic, or even the Autobot car template to make a Decepticon character. This is just a GUIDE. You may copy them into your application, and change them around however you want! I recommend changing it around to better suit your particular character. Relevant News files: News Application News Abilities News Sizes News Velocity News Ranged Attacks News Melee Attacks News Seeker Classic Autobot Car Mode 1 Form: Robot Mode 2 Form: Car/Truck/Van/Hovercar, ect Strength - 6 Intelligence - 6 Dexterity - 6 Leadership - 5 Endurance - 7 Courage - 7 Speed - 6 Technical - 5 Firepower - 7 Velocity for Mode 1 - 4 Velocity for Mode 2 - 6 :Total stats cost: 65 Size for Mode 1 - 6 Size for Mode 2 - 5 :Total sizes cost: 2''' Attacks for Mode 1 / Total Cost: punch, kick, pistol, laser(2) Axe(3) Rocket(5) '''(10) Attacks for Mode 2 / Total Cost:taser, laser(2) (2) Abilities for Mode 1 / Total Cost: (0) Abilities for Mode 2 / Total Cost: (0) Skills: See 'news skills' on the game for information about skills! :Total character cost: 80 Classic Decepticon Seeker Mode 1 Form: Robot Mode 2 Form: jet Strength - 5 Intelligence - 5 Dexterity - 7 Leadership - 5 Endurance - 7 Courage - 7 Speed - 7 Technical - 4 Firepower - 7 Velocity for Mode 1 - 4 Velocity for Mode 2 - 8 :Total stats cost: 66 Size for Mode 1 - 6 Size for Mode 2 - 7 :Total sizes cost: 6''' Attacks for Mode 1 / Total Cost: punch, kick, taser, blow(3), gauss(5) '''(8) Attacks for Mode 2 / Total Cost: disruptor, fire(1) rocket(5) (6) Abilities for Mode 1 / Total Cost: flight(0) Abilities for Mode 2 / Total Cost: flight(2) Skills: See 'news skills' on the game for information about skills! :Total character cost: 88 This is the 'Seeker Package' for creating characters like Starscream and the other standard Decepticon jets; The extra points are intended to make the Seeker balanced compared to a 'typical car' Autobot, because the Seeker has to spend extra points on Size and Velocity. The Seeker Package MUST have the following: 4 and 8 for Velocity, 6 and 7 for Sizes, certain alt mode(Pyramid Jet, F-14, F-15, or F-16), as well as other restrictions. Please see 'News Seeker' on the MUSH for more. Also, you are not required to use the Seeker Package if you want to be a Decepticon jet. Read the files to see if it fits your needs! Cassette Warrior Mode 1 Form: robot or other Mode 2 Form: tape Strength - 5 Intelligence - 6 Dexterity - 6 Leadership - 5 Endurance - 6 Courage - 7 Speed - 7 Technical - 5 Firepower - 7 Velocity for Mode 1 - 3 Velocity for Mode 2 - 0 :Total stats cost: 57 Size for Mode 1 - 3 Size for Mode 2 - 0 :Total sizes cost: '-6' Attacks for Mode 1 / total cost: taser disruptor punch kick laser(2) rocket(5) (7) Attacks for Mode 2 / total cost: taser Abilities for Mode 1 / total cost: Abilities for Mode 2 / total cost: Skills: See 'news skills' on the game for information about skills! :Total character cost: 64 -6 = 58 Any character who's total sizes are less then 8 only get 58 chargen point. This mainly includes cassette-mode Transformers and the many minibots from the series. Note, however, that some sizes have a negative cost, IE, you gain a few extra points for using these sizes. Note the -6 cost of the sizes above. If you are not using 3 and 1 as your sizes, please refer to News Sizes for actual point cost. Science/Medic/Technician Mode 1 Form: Robot Mode 2 Form: Any Strength - 6 Intelligence - 7 Dexterity - 7 Leadership - 5 Endurance - 5 Courage - 6 Speed - 6 Technical - 7 Firepower - 5 Velocity for Mode 1 - 4 Velocity for Mode 2 - 6(or whatever is correct for your chosen altmode) :Total stats cost: 64 Size for Mode 1 - 5 Size for Mode 2 - 6 :Total sizes cost: 2''' Attacks for Mode 1 / Total Cost: punch kick blade taser '''laser(2) Attacks for Mode 2 / Total Cost: Abilities for Mode 1 / Total Cost: repair(5) construction(5) (10) Abilities for Mode 2 / Total Cost: (0) Skills: See 'news skills' on the game for information about skills! :Total character cost: 80 There are certain prerequisites needed to use some abilities, like the Repair ability. Please see News PREREQUISITES on the MUSH. Really, a medic-type character could have any alternate mode and be any sizes you wish, you'd just need to change around the vel and sizes to whatever is suitable, possibly by lowering some of the Stats to get extra points(or lowering the sizes and vel to get extra stats) Space Warrior Mode 1 Form: Robot Mode 2 Form: spaceship/space fighter/satellite Strength - 5 Intelligence - 5 Dexterity - 6 Leadership - 5 Endurance - 6 Courage - 7 Speed - 7 Technical - 4 Firepower - 6 Velocity for Mode 1 - 4 Velocity for Mode 2 - 10 :Total stats cost: 65 Size for Mode 1 - 5 Size for Mode 2 - 5 :Total sizes cost: 0''' Attacks for Mode 1 / Total Cost: punch kick blade taser laser(2) rocket(5) '''(7) Attacks for Mode 2 / Total Cost: taser disruptor laser(2) (2) Abilities for Mode 1 / Total Cost: space_walk(2) Abilities for Mode 2 / Total Cost: flight, space_flight(4) Skills: See 'news skills' on the game for information about skills! :Total character cost: 80 Gee, this looks kind of... familiar. Here's a spaceship altmode character; The 10 vel and space_walk and space_flight are a little expensive, so this guy has got slightly lower stats than some of the other 80-point characters. He's also not very big; Most spaceship characters on the game are size 6 or 7 in their alternate modes. Conclusion So, the above templates are ready to go, you can copy and paste them into your application. They represent a fairly average character of their type(mostly warriors/soldiers), but they need some personality! Come up with a really cool and fun concept for the character, and pick or create some Skills to really make the character unique. Your character doesn't have to be the biggest or the strongest to be fun! Remember, these are still fully customizable, as long as you stay under 80 or 58 chargen points. Enjoy!